Si dejáramos de amarnos, ¿qué sucedería?
by Flor Malfoy
Summary: Juicios, abogados, acusaciones falsas, la tenencia de una hija en disputa y... un sentimiento que vuelve a nacer. Esta es la vida que Hermione Granger lleva gracias a una venganza de cierto pelirrojo. DrxHr! aunque no parezca.. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solamente quiero recibir reviews ññ.  
Todo le pertenece a la ingeniosa (digo ingeniosa puesto que lo único que hizo fue inventar a HP, porque la verdad que su forma de escribir es para salir corriendo) JK Rowling, menos la historia y algún personaje que otro de mi invención .

**Si dejáramos de amarnos, ¿Qué sucedería?**

**Capítulo 1: Las diferentes vueltas que da la vida…**

Estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas de su vida, pero para completarlo con lo que había vivido hasta ahora, era necesario encontrar a alguien que la defendiera en el trayecto más difícil de su existencia: un abogado. Un simple pero indefectible abogado. Parecía muy sencillo dicho de esa manera, pero en la realidad era demasiado complicado para una mujer como ella, en sus condiciones…

Los libros ya no le servían, ellos la habían abandonado junto con lo que aparentaba ser justicia por ley ante el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero ahora, descartando cualquier otra posibilidad puesto que las demás eran inútiles, lo más importante era conseguir alguien especializado en leyes mágicas, que la defendiera en aquel maldito juicio en el que estaba en juego lo más valioso que tenía en la vida pero…¿A expensas de qué podría conseguir uno?

Analizaba una y otra vez los números que se le presentaban en la hoja que tenía entre sus manos: el dinero no le era suficiente

Con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantener a su hija (pues el padre no le pasaba la mensualidad acordada y le era imposible conseguir trabajo), y además de eso debía conseguir un abogado… No podía. O su tenencia o su manutención ¿Difícil, no? Pero tampoco tenía que ser egoísta con su propia hija.

-¡Mami, mami!

-¿Qué Amy? –Respondió Hermione a su hija con una forzada, aunque tierna sonrisa.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti.

La dulce e inocente niña extendió su pequeña mano para entregarle a su madre un colorido, rudimentario e infantil dibujo, pero que para aquella persona tenía un valor incalculable.

Al entregarle a su madre el trabajo que había hecho minutos atrás, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

-¡Gracias, Amy! Es precioso –agradeció dulcemente la ex Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, para luego en un acto de cariño, ponerse de pie y alzar a su adorable hija con el propósito de después llenarla de besos; allí plasmaba su amor de madre y el agradecimiento que le daba, no sólo por el dibujo, sino también por brindarle fuerzas y, aunque sea, unos instantes de alegría día a día.

Finalmente Hermione bajó a su pequeña, quien se fue corriendo a algún lugar de la casa, atravesando el corto y angosto pasillo. Seguramente se dirigía al jardín.

La ex Gryffindor se sentó otra vez en la silla abatida, por el cansancio que la embargaba.

Miró hacia el techo del cálido comedor y segundos más tarde cerró sus ojos para relajarse, pues las tensiones que afrontaba eran muy duras y difíciles de superar para ella.

Pero haría hasta lo imposible con tal de que su hija sea feliz, y como instinto maternal le indicaba que su felicidad estaba con ella, sería capaz hasta de matar, morir o, peor aún, sufrir…No se rendiría por nada.

´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·

Harry, ¿Acaso no me crees? Lo que digo es en serio, yo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, y eso implica que la aleje de su madre…lo tendré que hacer

Es que Ron, compréndeme, es difícil de creer para mí que mi mejor amiga se prostituya sólo para conseguir más dinero del que tú le das, y así perjudique a Amy. Simplemente es increíble.

Lo sé, pero los hechos son así y hay que aceptarlos…para mí también fue muy difícil de asimilar esto, pero es mi única hija y no quiero que siga sufriendo –dijo Ron Weasley mirando al suelo de su oficina de soslayo.

Todo lo que había anunciado anteriormente, indudablemente era falso, aunque la expresión de su rostro, certera para la ocasión, y la tonalidad de su voz, habían sido factores suficientes para que lo que afirmaba sonara convincente, seguro y verosímil. El resultado de esto consistía en la confianza de las personas en todo lo que decía, tanto, que hasta su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, le había creído.

Todos creían en él en realidad, pero en gran parte eso era porque debían hacerlo; Ron Weasley era un importante e imponente figura dentro de la sociedad mágica, tenía mucho poder e influencia sobre ella, a pesar de no estar directamente relacionado con el Ministerio de Magia. Quien no creía en él, era considerado un irrespetuoso, alienado, marginado de la sociedad..

Los años llevaron al pelirrojo a ser una de las potencias mágicas mundiales en cuanto a las famosas y renombradas escobas de quidditch.

Nadie creería que aquel ser cínico, ambicioso y vengativo fuera el mismo Ron tierno y tímido de años atrás, pero eso era a causa de que el destino le había hecho una muy buena jugada en lo referido al éxito laboral, progreso económico y poder, pero tal vez no tanto en cuanto a otros aspectos de su vida.

´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·

Su vida había dado un giro espectacular, debido a su amplitud, desde que se había decidido ser firme y fiel a sus ideales y no dejarse vencer por nada, no sin al menos haber luchado antes.

Y tanto se había comprometido a nunca fallarse a sí mismo, que hasta había sido capaz de enfrentar a su padre (a quien temía), desobedecerlo e incluso humillarse delante de él, hiriendo así profundamente su fuerte orgullo, además de superar otros obstáculos que le impedían dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y experimentar su propia vida. Así podría salir a explorar la salvaje, desilusionante y desgarradora realidad.

Pero gracias a sus numerosos y desesperados esfuerzos, había logrado desligarse de cualquier tipo de relación con su familia, y de esa forma, _ser libre y volar_. Volar con sus propias alas también era uno de sus variados objetivos, que ya lo había cumplido.

Ahora Draco Malfoy leía atenta y monótonamente uno de los miles de historiales que tenía pendientes. Era una tarea aburrida, pero que su trabajo la exigía.

Siempre amortiguaba su labor con su diario e ininterrumpible café amargo. Por lo menos lo mantenía despierto.

Sinceramente, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de elegir la profesión que seguiría, seguramente ahora no sería un Licenciado en Leyes Mágicas, pero en el momento en que había tenido que estudiar, no había habido otra opción debido a su condición.

No era brillante en su trabajo. Lo sabía, aunque tampoco se idealizaba una problemática por ello.

Tampoco era tan malo, pero sí algo inexperto: había afrontado hasta ese momento sólo 3 juicios, de los cuales únicamente uno había logrado ganar; lo que había sucedido era que no tenía muy ejercitada su rapidez mental (exageradamente útil en la abogacía), ese era su punto débil. Pero no importaba demasiado, mejoraría con la práctica y el tiempo, ¿no?

Su trabajo diario en el Ministerio de Magia consistía en visar todos los documentos que contenían las causas de los juicios sin empezar aún y confeccionar un resumen de cada uno de ellos, para luego entregárselos a su máximo superior: Robert Hotlin.

Su jefe cumplía la gran mayoría de las funciones que eran necesarias realizar en un Poder Judicial normal muggle.

En todos los aspectos, los asuntos en el Ministerio de Magia diferían por completo en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con las formas de organización social muggle.

"Toman medidas muy complejas para organizarse, son muy estúpidos pudiendo ordenarse de otras formas más simples y efectivas" acotaba en referencia a los muggles siempre que se daba la ocasión el Señor Hotlin.

Draco no pensaba así. Él sostenía que todo lo que la gente desprovista de magia hacía, era por una razón en especial. Todo era de acuerdo con sus respectivas necesidades.

En este caso, la ignorancia de su mandatario acerca del mundo no mágico, era evidente y resaltante.

Lógicamente, los muggles tenían una forma de organización política y social completamente diferente a la mágica ya que sus problemas lo requerían.

Ambas "dimensiones" (por llamarlas de alguna manera), eran totalmente paralelas y una secreta para la otra. Las diferencias eran obvias e inevitables.

Cuando su mente aún seguía divagando por aquellas reflexiones, Draco oyó la gangosa voz de la secretaria del Sr. Hotlin. Lo estaba llamando.

Ella entró.

Sr. Malfoy…

Sí, Christine

El Sr. Hotlin lo quiere ver en su despacho.

Está bien, ya iré.

No la toleraba. Era simplemente insoportable…

Resultaba extraño que su jefe lo llamara… Generalmente los informes que él elaboraba debía entregárselos a Christine para que ella después se los dara.

¿Habría alguna irregularidad en uno de sus trabajos? Era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. De su trabajo no podía prescindir.

Desheredado de la fortuna Malfoy (a pesar de que sus padres aún vivían), Draco se las tuvo que ingeniar para tener un lugar donde poder habitar y conseguir un trabajo a la vez que estudiaba. Aunque fue un objetivo difícil de alcanzar, lo logró.

Era cierto que hubo algunos días en los cuales tuvo que dormir bajo el manto de la noche como abrigo, pero éstos escasearon.

Finalmente el rubio llegó a la puerta de la lujosa y elegante oficina de su superior, de cierta forma se encontraba intrigado.

Golpeó con sus nudillos la entrada. Fue algo torpe.

Adelante –la autoritaria y grave voz del Sr. Hotlin fue escuchada por Draco.

El ex Slytherin entró y saludó cordialmente a su jefe con una inclinación de cabeza. "Un Malfoy siempre manda, nunca es mandado" decía siempre Lucius Malfoy a su hijo, pero claro que esta frase tenía tan sólo una excepción: Lord Voldemort.

Que opinaría de su hijo al verlo al mando de uno "cualquiera"…

-Tome asiento por favor

-Gracias – Aunque el trato de ambos era cordial, había establecida una frialdad inexplicable.

Ninguno se llevaba bien con el otro. Eso era notable, aunque tampoco se repudiaban y odiaban a muerte.

Existía tan sólo una casi insignificativa y extraña (debido a que era prácticamente sin motivos) rivalidad.

-¿Para que me necesitaba Sr. Hotlin?

-Bueno…Sr. Malfoy, este es un pedido inusual debido a la posición de su puesto, pero veo que no me queda otra alternativa…

-Usted dirá…

-Mi pedido consiste en que tiene que trabajar como asistente social en un caso, ya que no dispongo de más empleados…Lo siento, pero…

-Está bien, acepto – interrumpió. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando más excusas absurdas. Un leve enfado se pudo notar en su voz.

-Será informado mediante un documento a la brevedad que le llegará a su oficina.

-De acuerdo, ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Sí, sí, vuelva a su trabajo.

Conversación corta, pero precisa. No hizo falta ninguna palabra más…Así se trataban las cosas entre ellos.

Despotricando contra su jefe mentalmente, el rubio abandonó la habitación dejando esparcido en el aire su estado de ánimo después de enterado de lo que debía hacer: ¡estaba furioso!

Era una especie de insulto que le pidieran que hiciera aquello… de cierta forma, sí estaba capacitado, pero… ¡ESE NO ERA SU TRABAJO! Aquel era de otra índole (aunque relacionado con el suyo), y perceptiblemente menos importante… Se sentía ofendido.

Ahora sí tenía motivos para insultarlo, según su parecer.

Ya instalado nuevamente en su no muy amplia oficina, Draco se sentó otra vez en su confortable sillón.

Arriba de la mesa, yacía reposando un documento nuevo "Debe ser el caso que debo tratar" pensó. Y efectivamente así era.

Curioseando lo abrió: (n/a no me maten si alguien sabe algo de esto, yo no tengo idea de cómo se hacen estos papeles, es sólo mi inocente imaginación )

Acusado/a: Hermione Jane Granger

Acusador/a: Ronald Weasley.

Al leer las primeras líneas del escrito, el ex Slytherin se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos, forzando su mente…

El nombre "Ronald Weasley" nunca paraba de circular por ningún lado.

Sabía muy bien quien era: dueño de un imperio de escobas.

Le provocaba envidia saber que "el pobretón Weasley" había podido llegar mucho más lejos que él aún sin dinero en sus comienzos.

En cambio, Draco solamente era un empleado más de los miles que había en el Ministerio…

Y pensar que una época menospreciaba estos empleos… Nunca se lo habría imaginado.

Al enfrentarse con su padre, pensó que sus ideales lo llevarían lejos y gracias a su lucha por ellos conseguiría al menos una vida a la que llamaba "digna".

Pero las cosas no habían salido así: ahora Draco Malfoy era un hombre como cualquier otro: un joven trabajador de clase media, no sobresalía en nada…

Y por esos motivos era que ya no creía en que con sus ideas y esfuerzos iba a llegar a algún lado. El fruto de su propia desesperación por realizar cualquier cosa que se proponía le había ganado.

Cualquier intento que hiciera, sería en vano.

En un mundo tan capitalista era casi imposible progresar en cualquier aspecto o expectativa de vida. Casi, porque solamente una persona que conocía lo había podido lograr: Ronald Weasley.

Pero volviendo a centrar su mente en la raíz del nombre "Hermione Jane Granger", el rubio nuevamente posó su atención en forzar su memoria… Aquel nombre le resultaba tan familiar…

¡Ah! Claro, ¡Cómo no acordarse de los insoportables e inseparables "Potter, Weasley y Granger"!!! El primero: héroe de héroes y salvador; amo del universo. El segundo: un pobre inútil y desgraciado, viviendo a costa de la fama y popularidad del niño que vivió. Y la tercera: un ratón feo y desagradable de biblioteca, aunque protegida por los otros…

Pero, por supuesto, no todo seguía igual, sus vidas habían tomado ya otros cursos diferentes.

También conocía el destino de Harry Potter, pero no el de "la sangre sucia". Sonrió al recordar cómo la llamaba. ¡Sonaba tan estúpido!.

Si bien aún seguía considerando que los sangre pura como él valían más debido a su estirpe, no desvalidaba a los sangre impura, por lo menos no como antes.

Continuó leyendo, tendría que estar informado para atender el caso, aunque sea como asistente social (de tan sólo pensarlo otra vez, el enfado volvió).

Casi escupió su café oscuro al enterarse de aquello…

´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·-.,,.´¨¯¨·-. ,.-´¨¯¨·

Wolaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Estoy yo de vuelta con un nuevo fiiict!! SII!!!!!!!!

Hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, pero nunca se me daba mucho por escribirla, hasta hace cuatro días atrás ññ.

La terminé bastante rápido considerando mi lentitud para escribir no?

Y hablando del cap… ya sé que está muy malo, pero es como a modo de introducción…

También quiero avisar que no ahondé demasiado en el tema que voy a tratar hasta ahora (aunque si bien sé bastante), pero prometo buscar y buscar hasta morirme para que el fict quede dentro de mis posibilidades lo más perfecto posible (y mi perfección no se puede decir que sea demasiado buena P).

Espero que ustedes me dejen reviews. En serio, me animan mucho!!!! Los necesitooo!!

Quiero saber si alguien lo lee!! Por lo menos déjenme uno que diga "leo tu fict" PORQUE SIEMPRE ANIMAN, me encantaría saber quienes leen esto por más que no dejen su opinión! Porque TODOS los reviews son importantes para mí.

ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI DEBO CONTINUARLO O NO, porque la verdad que este es muy largo y creo que la trama, aunque no es muy buena, sí es interesante.

Puedo deducir que ya se imaginarán más o menos de lo que va a tratar el fict, pero créanme que va a haber giros inesperados. No es algo muy usual que digamos…

Y sin nada más que decir que: ya sé que este capi está muy malo y aburrido, prometo que los próximos van a ser mejores y………. REVIEWS!!! Los que son autores me comprenden, saben lo significativos que son los reviews para uno…. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOOR!! POR LO MENOS UDS. AYÚDEMNE A NO TIRARME A MÍ MISMA A LA BASURA!! P.

Espero que me dejen reviews (sí, sigo hinchando ññ). LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besos! Cuídense!

Flor Malfoy

PD: DE VERDAD QUE LOS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MIII!! Tengan en cuenta que al mandarlo están ayudando a alguien… Digamos que no es el mejor momento de mi vida…

PD2: REVIEWS!!!!!

PD3: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

PD4: REVIEWS!

PD5: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

PD6: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

PD7: REVIEWS!!!

PD8: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD9: REVIEWS!!!

PD10: R e W i E w S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(acá abajo P)

V


End file.
